Friends and Alibis
by evilamy123
Summary: When Nichole moves to a new town, she learns that things aren't always as they seem. Yes this is an Escape The Fate, Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse, Get Scared fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

I begged my parents not to sell the house and move, but they didn't listen to me. They had already sold the house and we were moving, right before my 16th birthday. Oh great, I was forced to leave the few friends that I had behind. I said goodbye to Brianna and Kevin, and got in my parents car as it started to rain. I put in my headphones and took out my notebook and started drawing, we had got to Transylvania sooner than I expected. I got out of the car and looked up at the new house, it looked liked one of those mansions in a horror movie. I thought it was pretty cool, but what would I do in this big house, all alone for no one to share it with. I went up and picked my room, it was dark red, and black. My two favorite colors, I laid down on the bed and just fell asleep.

I woke up the next day, September 4th on a Monday. I got a small cake from my parents. I made a wish that something interesting would happen, anything in this cold dark town. That I would meet some friends, and maybe a nice boyfriend. The last one I had wasn't that good. I then decided to take a walk around the new neighborhood. It was pretty chilly and windy, I was wearing my black skinnys, black shirt, and black converses, and skeleton fingerless gloves. I fixed my vampire red dyed hair as I grabbed by AC/DC hoodie and walked off. I went to a nearby park, I ran to the swings and sat there, swinging and listening to my ipod. Then this boy in the distance caught my eyes. He was pale, had black hair with a little red dyed in it on the top, he wore a black shirt, a sweater, a leather jacket and his pants were black with patches of skulls and crossbones on it. My glasses really helped my eyesight. I stared at the mysteriously cute boy, then I blinked, and he was gone. weird.

Then this girl showed up in front of me, and I ended up kicking her in the face. What an awkward way to meet a girl, I hope she wasn't mean, but then again, she did get in my way.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry" I said getting up, taking off my headphones and extending my hand.

She took my hand "No I'm sorry, I got in your way." She dusted off her black sweater and hair. Her hair was dirty blonde with blue, magenta, hot pink and purple streaked in. She was wearing black and white stripped tights, black shorts with a white tutu on top and black spiked boots. She had on a black choker necklace with a charm on it that was a skull and cross bones, and snakebites.

"I've never seen you here, you must be new."

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday"

"Oh, you moved to the old Joice place. Nice to meet you, I'm Angel Rose." She extended her hand and smiled

I shook her hand and smiled back, "I'm Nichole."

"Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks..so is there anything interesting to do around here?"

"Yeah, there's the park, the music store and the club where they have concerts at."

"Cool."

"Come on, I'll show you around."

She showed me around the town, stopping along the way telling me every little bit of history about every place. Wow, she must have lived here all her life. She took me to the club and said there was a concert tonight with some local bands and invited me to stay. She was guest listed cause she knew one of the bands really well, then again she knows everyone. I didn't have tickets, but she said she would bring me in with her. I called my parents to tell them that I would be home late. They told me not too late cause I have school tomorrow. Darn it, I had forgotten about that. I paid no mind to it and focused on tonight.

Angel took me over to a band called Black Veil Brides and introduced me to them. Andy the singer, Ashley the bassist, Jinxx and Jake, the guitarist and CC the drummer. Just then this blonde girl walked in and took Andy away.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Andy's new girlfriend Juliet." Angel said with a disgusted look.

Just then Juliet's heel on her shoe broke. I laughed it was quite random, but funny. Then Angel took me out to see the other bands. After this one band Falling In Reverse played, the lead singer came off stage and as he walked by he winked at me. I wonder what that was about, as Angel pulled me aside.

"That's Ronnie and his band. Stay away from them."

"Why?"

"They're bad news, trust me. Just stay away."

Then Escape The Fate went on. I saw the bassist and almost dropped to my knees, that was the guy I saw at the park earlier. Angel then told me about them. Then Black Veil Brides went on. After they finished I told Angel I had to be getting home. Jake came to us greeting me with a "Hey" and greeting Angel with a kiss. I guess they were dating. Angel then took me home.

"I'll be seeing you at Transylvania High tomorrow." Whoa, how did she know I was going to school there.

"That is the only school in town, unless you're home schooled or something."

"Ha, I wish I was."

"Okay, Jake, Ashley and I will come pick you up at 7:30 am."

"Okay, thanks."

She took me back home and I hugged her goodbye, happy to be going to a school where I already knew someone. I went to my room and got ready for bed and school the next day. A red tank top, a black fishnet top on top of it, red skinnys, black knee high converses and my leather jacket. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Nichole I went back to the venue meeting with with Jake and my brother Ashley.<p>

"So who was that girl?"Ashley asked with a smirk, I knew exactly what he was thinking

"She's new, oh and don't even think about doing anything to get her to do anything!"

Jake laughed as he turned to me, "Does she-"

"Nope, she's normal."

"Did you tell her?"

"Jake, I'm not that stupid."

"That's my girl" Jake put his arm around me and handed me a red rose. He was always sweet.

"Yuk! Can you two be romantic somewhere far far away from me." Ashley said rolling his eyes.

We went back to our place. It was just me, Ashley and Jake. I got into the shower as Ashley and Jake practiced, I got out, having a feeling someone was at my window. I got dressed and looked out to see Max, I invited him in.

"What now Max, need more stuff?"

"No, I'm good on that for the week."

"Good, so what do you want?"

"That girl you were talking to."

"No, I'm not gonna hurt her, she's nice and-"

"No, not that. You know how us guys are, we get our stuff from older people who are dying or something, I wanted to know more about her."

"She's new, you could get to know her at school tomorrow. Now go Max. I don't wanna deal with Ronnie and his gang tonight."

Max left out my window, as I got ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I got up, took a shower and got dressed. Angel, Jake and Ashley picked me up right on time, and we went to school. I went to go get my new schedule, as Angel stood with me. I hoped to have classes with Angel and I did, all my classes were with her. She's a senior, like me, along with everyone else I met yesterday at the concert. I know I should be a junior but I got skipped a grade in middle school cause of my high grades. She walked with me to home room as I saw the guys from Escape The Fate walk into the main entrance of the school, from left to right, Robert, Craig, Monte and last but not least Max, they were all wearing sunglasses, and as they passed me and Angel they gave us the sup nod. Angel looked at me and shook her head.<p>

"Come on, lets get you to home room." She said dragging me.

The morning was pretty simple and then lunch. Angel invited me to sit with her, Jake, Jinxx and CC. Ashley kept going to different tables, and Andy was sitting with Juliet at their own table. Just then someone came up behind me touching my hair. I stopped eating and turned around and looked up to see Ronnie.

"You have beautiful hair."

"Um. thanks."

"Wanna come sit with me."

"No thanks."

I turned back around and saw Angel giving him a stare, he then sat next to me playing with my hair.

"Come on, it's better than sitting here with these freaks."

"Ronnie, leave, she said no!"

Jinxx said scowling at him.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it."

Just then a random student bumped into Ronnie as he stood up and their lunch got all over him. I laughed as Angel had a look of satisfaction.

Ronnie got mad, and his buddies, Jacky, Ryan, Derek and Mika came up and slammed the table and growled at Angel, Jinxx, Jake and CC. Ronnie then looked at me as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not asking you to sit with me now, I'm telling you."

Just then Max, Craig, Robert and Monte walked up and Max was behind Ronnie

"She said no dude!" Ronnie got startled by Max, as did his friends.

"I suggest you leave man, before things get bloody." Craig said crossing his arms.

"Whatever, I know where to find you freaks later." Ronnie said as him and his crew walked off, as did Craig, Monte and Robert, but Max sat next to me.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I said with a smile.

"I'm Max, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nichole."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So, how do you like the school so far."

"I like it, it's nice."

"Cool, and what about the neighborhood."

"Hmm, pretty quiet and calm."

"During daylight." Max mumbled but I heard him.

"Come again."

"Not-" Just then the bell rang, I could swear lunch just started.

Max's friends came by to get him as he stood up and patted my shoulder

"I'll see you around Nic." That's what I hated about my name. Nic was short for Nichole, I hated it when someone called me Nic, but when Max said it, I didn't mind. I got up and left with Angel to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and I went over to study hall. We didn't have much going on and the teacher was pretty chill so we just sat at a table talking. It was me, her and Andy. We sat at the table talking, and I got to know Andy more, he was pretty cool, but I didn't get why he wouldn't talk to us when Juliet was around. Just then Craig and Max came into the room right before the bell rang. They then sat at our table. Max sat next to me and smiled putting his arm around me.

"Well, well, we meet again" He smirked, that smirk was beautiful.

Craig put his arms around Angel and Andy. "Wazzzzupp guys!"

"Hey Craig, how's it going?" Andy said as he gave him a high-five.

"It's all good man." Craig said as he at down.

The five of us just talked then the door flew open and came in Ronnie and Jacky. Ronnie kept staring at me as he walked by but then Max gave him the death stare and hissed at him, which made Ronnie back up. Him and Jacky went to the back of the class room, then Jacky tripped making everyone turn around and laugh, so did I.

The bell rang as class was over.

"It was nice talking to you, if you ever wanna talk don't be afraid to text." Max smiled as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. I smiled as him and Craig left.

Juliet was by the door waiting for Andy and he ran to her without saying goodbye to me and Angel. Rude much? Angel turned to me and smiled

"What?" I asked confused.

"Max gave you his number."

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Cause I saw him hand you a piece of paper, and when a guy does that it's usually their phone number or a note telling you to meet them somewhere."

"Oh, yeah..I guess."

Angel and I left, and the rest of the day flew by fast. I decided that when I got home I would text Max. I didn't wanna seem too desperate. Angel and Jake took me home, Angel was gonna hang out with me, but I told her I was tired, as I went to my room, I was home alone. I laid down on my bed and texted Max.

Nichole: Heyy

I waited and then he texted back

Max: Who's this?

Nichole: Nichole from school today :)

Max: Oh, hi! :) Let me save your number.

Nichole: Okay, so how was your day?

Max: Alright, what are you doing tonight?

Nichole: Homework :/

Max: Homework's for losers! Meet me in the park in an hour and we'll hang out :)

Whoa! Did Max Green just ask me to hang out with him. Hmm. Okay, I guess my parents wouldn't really mind, they're at their new job anyways.

Nichole: Sure thing see you at 4:00 :)

I had figured out that it only took me about 10 mins to get to the park, so I left around 3:50 I got there and sat at the swings waiting for Max. I looked up at the clouds then I heard a voice next to me

"Hey Hey!" I was startled when I saw Max sitting on the swing next to me, I didn't even hear him coming.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"So, ready to hang out?"

"Yeah."

"Great, come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked around the park and talked for a bit. He asked me a lot of questions, I then found out he was 17 about to turn 18 December 15th, he loved cupcakes especially chocolate, and he's been playing bass guitar since the band started four years ago, when Ronnie was their lead signer.

"What happened to Ronnie?" I asked.

"Well, Ronnie has always been the one who made sure that all eyes were on him at school. Craig had moved here 2 years ago in the middle of our sophomore year, and everyone loved him. Ronnie got jealous, one thing lead to another and then Ronnie got expelled from school. That sucked cause it was right before the talent show, which we signed up for. We had to find a replacement for Ronnie. That's when Craig joined us, but then he ended up fitting right in so we kept him in the band. Ronnie didn't show up for the rest of that year. Then at the end of last of last year he came back with his new band. He vowed that they would show us what we're missing and make us regret kicking him out of the band. But we don't, we're actually doing better off without him."

"Oh, wow that's crazy."

"Yeah, come on I wanna show you around to a few more places."

Max grabbed my hand and we continued walking. It was getting late and my parents texted me asking me where I was. I told them I was with Angel, and she was helping me with school work and they told me not to come home too late. It was only 7:30, I figured I would stay with Max some more.

* * *

><p>Max and Nichole were together, I just hope Max wouldn't tell her anything. I turned to the guys who were all practicing something different. We were all in my basement, except for Andy who was with Juliet. I really missed Andy. Ever since Juliet came, things haven't been the same. He would always ignore us while she was around, well mostly me. I told the guys that something is up with Juliet, that she's bad news, I felt it and saw it. The guys didn't listen, and Ashley said I was over reacting, and I was jealous cause Andy started dating her instead of me. For Marlin's sake, I'm right about it, I'm always right, and I was not jealous. Whatever Andy wanted to do he could do. I could have done what Ashley does to get his girls, but I don't I'm actually fair when it comes to love and let it go naturally. Considering when I first tried it, it didn't work out so well, so I stopped. I know Andy wouldn't just stop talking to me on his own free will. Something was up, Juliet did something, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Max showed me a lot of cool places till around 9pm. It was getting really late and Max wanted to make sure I was safe, so he took me home. On our way home I heard some wolves howl, as they did Max put his arm around me and held me close.<p>

"Are you afraid of wolves?" I asked with a confused look.

"No, just thought maybe you were."

"I'm not afraid of anything, but thanks anyway." I said with a smile.

"Well the wolves around here are dangerous."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I better get you home fast."

We then speed walk back to my house. I didn't think wolves can be that dangerous, but Max did live here all his life, so he should know. We got to my house and Max stood by my door.

"Stay safe dude." Max said as he gave me a hug.

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem dude. You got a ride to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Angel will come."

"Good you got her number?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, night dude."

"Bye"

I turned around to put my key in the door then glanced back and Max wasn't there. Wow that boy can run fast. I walked in the house to see my parents.

"Nichole Liza Williams!" Oh great, dad yelled, I'm in trouble. I sighed and put my hands in my pocket

"Where have you been?" My mom continued.

"I-"

"You shouldn't be out in this town too late. Do you even know the area?"

"Dad, my friend was showing me around?"

"Well next time tell your friend to get you home a little more early especially on school nights." My mom said trying to calm my dad down. My parents were so over protective me after what happened to my sister.

I went up to my room and got ready for school the next day as always.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night I woke up with the wolves howling. They were loud, I just hoped they didn't do that every night. I guess not since I remember not hearing them last night. I put my headphones on and listened to Bon Jovi and feel asleep.<p>

I woke up that morning really tired thanks to the wolves. Angel, Ashley and Jake picked me up again. I guess they were my official ride.

"Morning Nichole. How did you sleep?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Not good?" I said sliding in the back seat next to Ashley.

"Let me guess, wolves." Angel said. Once again she was correct, damn. Why was she always right with everything?

"Yeah."

"I heard them too." She said turning to Jake.

"Yeah, me three. I hope they didn't cause any damage."

"I'm sure they didn't Jake. I mean, we would have heard about it on the news this morning." Jake gave Angel this look.

"Probably, you know." She continued and turned back around sitting back in the seat.

I sat in the back drawing. We didn't have that much homework last night. Just to get stuff signed by your parents, which I did during breakfast. We got to the school and met up with Jinxx and CC.

"Hey guys did you hear the wolves?" Jinxx asked

"The whole neighborhood probably did." Ashley spoke up for the first time that morning.

"They better not have hurt anyone." CC said.

"Guys!" Angel yelled and they all stared at her.

"Chill, I mean, we don't wanna scare Nichole."

"It's okay Angel, I don't get scared." The truth is, I was was, but not for me, for Max. I worried about him. What if the wolves attacked him. I looked around the hallway as I walked to my locker. I was lucky enough to get a locker next to Angel, who had hers next to Jake, then Jinxx, then CC, then Ashley and then Andy and then Juliet. I kept looking around for Max. Still no sign of him. The bell rang for home room and Angel put her arm around me.

"Come on, lets go. Don't wanna be late."

"I guess."

"Worried about someone?"

"Yeah Max. I was with him last night. What if the wolves attacked him."

"I'm sure Max is okay."

We went to home room. I sat with Angel, Jake, Jinxx, CC and Ashley who were the only people there that we knew. I sat down drawing, till the bell rang. I walked out and headed to English with Angel, I looked down then ran into Max.

"Oh, Sorry." I smiled I was glad to see him.

"That's alright dude, I was in a rush. I uh-woke up late."

"Damn, those wolves kept everyone up."

"Yeah- those fuckers do that."

"Well, better get to class. Don't wanna be late you know." Angel inserted herself into the conversation.

"Yeah..." I agreed, although I really didn't want to leave Max.

"Sit next to me at lunch." Max said as Robert called him over. I smiled, excited to be sitting with Max at lunch today. I was so excited and the day moved along quickly.

"I'm gonna go sit with Max today, cool with you?" I turned to Angel and she smiled at me.

"Sure, go ahead."

I looked around as Max stood up on the table calling me "Nichole! Over here!"

I walked over and sat down next to him between him and Craig.

"Notice how it took you to get up on the table for her to see your short ass." Robert said with a laugh

"Shut up dude!" I laughed as Max turned to me.

"Robert swears he's taller than me."

"It's cause I am."

"Yeah, well you also swear that your Will Smith...Stealing all your jokes from Fresh Prince."

We ate lunch, and I got to know all the guys more in Escape The Fate. Except Monte, he didn't talk much. We went to study hall meeting up with Angel, and Andy.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

"What Andy?" Max asked.

"BVB is gonna be playing music for The Halloween Party."

"Ah dude, that's fucking awesome! Hey Craig, why aren't we playing?"

"Cause they somehow got to principle Lockhart before I did."

"It's called running dude."

"I ran as fast as I could in this school, but Jake beat me." Craig shook his head.

"Well, that's still awesome." Max smiled at Andy.

Study Hall was finished, once again Andy ran off with Juliet only saying bye to Max and Craig. Then I looked around as I got up, and noticed something.

"Hey guys, Ronnie and Jacky aren't here."

"Hmm, as a matter of fact none of those guys are here." Angel pointed out.

"That explains why today was so quiet." We left as Max put his arm around me.

School was done for the day and Max was standing outside Angel's car.

"Hey guys, mind if I steal Nichole?"

"Go ahead, she's all yours Max." Angel said.

"Yeah, Angel and I got a date tonight anyways." Jake smirked as he put his arms around her.

"Have fun you two." Angel said with a smirk as her and Jake got in her car and she drove off.

Max took me to his car, it which was a blood red Lamborghini. He opened the door for the passenger seat as I got in.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." I then got nervous as Max smirk. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to you unless you wanted it." He laughed as I just blushed. "Just gonna practice some songs with the guys."

"Oh, okay." Although I didn't mind if Max would kiss me.

* * *

><p>Jake and I went home and practiced some stuff. Well he was, as I was just doing some research.<p>

"Angel, baby. I can't believe you still think Juliet is-"

"Jake, I don't think, I know!"

"You sure, you could be wrong?"

"First, Ashley, then Jinxx, CC, and now you. Jake I'm not wrong."

"Then how come you still haven't found out anything?"

"Cause she's fucking evil!" I slammed my book getting frustrated. As I did I saw something. Something bad, I then texted Max, telling him to never let Nichole out of his sight. Ever!

"What happened now babe?"

"Nichole."

"And?"

"Ronnie."

Jake shook his head as I told him what I saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month flew by. I either spent my days after school with Max, Escape The Fate or Angel and BVB. Ronnie didn't bother much. But he would always go start stuff with Angel and he would somehow get embarrassed. The dude had really bad kharma. Halloween was soon approaching, so Angel decided to take me to the mall. My parents had left on a business trip so I home alone, and Angel decided to stay with me to keep me company. It when then that I noticed some tattoo's she had. I had always seen her with long sleeves, well it was chilly. She had a BVB logo with bat wings on her arm, which all the guys in BVB had. She also had a skull and cross bones on her back of her neck, which I didn't notice cause she would always have her hair in the way. We went Halloween shopping, although we did go raid hot topic for some accessories. Angel had helped me pick out my outfit and thought that I would make a great vampire. She already had brought hers in advance. When we went to hot topic she was picking out some new rings for her snakebites. I wanted to get snakebites too, and a tattoo. I told Angel and she smiled at me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, is there any good places around?"

"Sure, I'll you to this one place where I get them for free." Well wasn't she convenient. I noticed that Angel knew a lot of people, she would get things for free or on a discount.

We went to a tattoo and piercing shop in the mall. It just so happened Max was there finishing up getting a new tattoo.

"Sup dude!" He said greeting us.

"Hey Max, we're here to get Nichole her first tattoo and piercing." Angel said with a smile.

"Cool, but wait doesn't she need parents permission?"

"All under control Max. Nichole just go take a seat over there." Angel said as she walked to the front desk. Max walked with me as I sat down on a chair. I was pretty quiet.

"So, whatcha getting?"

"Snakebites and a tattoo."

"Cool. What tattoo you're gonna get?"

"I was thinking just some simple stars on my shoulder"

"Okay, but be careful what kind of stars you get. People around here take certain symbols way too seriously." Max sat next to me as Angel came back to us with a worker. I decided to get the tattoo first, it pinched at first but then tickled. Then I got the snakebites. Max held my hand through out the tattoo process and piercing, although I didn't need it that much, but I did like holding his hand. Blood was coming out my lips as the worker turned around to get something to stop the bleeding, when Max wiped some blood from my lip with his finger then licked it.

"Hmm.. oohh A positive..." Max said with a smirk. I looked at Max weird. How the fuck did he know my blood type? I turned to Angel who was shaking her head. Angel and I then left. I hugged Max goodbye and he told me he'll text me later. Angel and I went back to my place. I was happy, and I really didn't care what my parents thought when they got home, it was time that I started living my life, by my rules.

* * *

><p>I was staying with Nichole while her parents were away to protect her from Ronnie. I know her parents didn't want her alone, but they didn't want a boy staying with her. So I stepped up for the 'job' I'm sure are parents are gonna be angry when they see the tattoo and piercing she got. So I'm gonna make sure that I'm there when she tells them to 'convince' them that it's not bad. Jake missed me at nights, it was hard for him to sleep, so he would show up at Nichole's place in the room I was staying in and cuddle up next to me and we would fall asleep in each others arms. He was just lucky Nichole never caught him. During the past month I've become good friends with her. We all did. I hated it keeping secrets. I kept this secret from the last friend I had. Then when I finally told her after 3 years of us being friends, she turned on me and Ashley cause she thought we were freaks, then she got the whole school to turn on us. That's when we moved and came here, where I lived there was no one else like me and Ash. Then I found the rest of the guys in BVB. Of course when we all first meet in 8th grade they didn't form the band. I actually ended up putting them together. Each of the guys has their own story. We were the outcast in each class. The school was pretty big so they didn't know each other, but one day I decided to change that by making them all sit with me. I knew each and everyone of them and made them tell each other. I even made my own brother talk. He believed me about the guys. That's another thing. Ashley always believed me with everything cause he knows I am right. But of course with this Juliet thing he thinks I'm wrong. Something also tells me that did something to make the guys not believe me, cause they always do. Every now and then I would get alone time from Nichole, so I could do some more research. I felt myself getting closer and closer, but this girl was just too hard to crack, she's 100% pure evil. More evil than Ronnie.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel and I got ready for the Halloween party after school when we got back to my place. BVB stood back at the school along with Juliet as they set up the stage. Angel changed into her witch costume pretty fast. Then she came to help me with my vampire costume, and do my hair and make up. Her witch outfit was a black strapless dress, she had fishnet arm warmers and stockings, with black knee high boots. She had on a mini black leather jacket with a skull and cross bones on it, and of course her black choker with the skull and cross bone charm, and her skull and cross bone ring. This chick was obsessed with skulls and cross bones. She put on a black pointed hat and I put on the black boots over my white stockings and we were on our way. BVB were just in their stage gear with scary make up, Ashley painted half of his face like a skeleton, Jinxx and Jake were zombies, and CC and Andy were ghost. We got there as the party started, Juliet was standing side stage all over Andy, She was a witch too, and that girl was obsessed with snakes though. Angel stood by me till I saw Max, he was dressed as vampire. No wonder Angel picked this out for me, so Max and I could match.

"Hey, Nichole, you look pretty...pretty scary." Max said with a smile as he walked up to me.

"Thank you, as do you."

Black Veil Brides started playing we looked over and saw there was a mini mosh pit.

"Come on lets go into the mosh pit!" Max grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the mosh pit. We moshed for a long time. We then came out cause I had to use the restroom.

* * *

><p>I was standing side stage with Juliet, I decided then to talk to her.<p>

"You know, you can fool the others, but not me."

"Snake, what's that suppose to mean?"

"I know what you are."

"Oh, no, you know my secret. I'm so scared." Juliet said sarcastically with a laugh. "What are you gonna do? Nothing! You're not even my level yet."

"Snake witch please. I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"Yeah sure."

I then felt something bad happening I texted Max asking him where Nichole went. He told me she went to the restroom. I went there and didn't see her. I called Max.

"Max, we need to go to the park. Now!"

* * *

><p>I had went to the restroom. I was fixing my hair when I was grabbed by two guys in white mask. They grabbed me and covered my mouth before I could scream and they took me to the park. I was scared for my life. They threw me on the floor face down. Then I heard wolves howl. I rolled over and sat up and the guys were gone. I sat there scared not knowing what to do then a wolf came up and jumped on top of me. I screamed as the wolf stood on top of me breathing down my neck. Then all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice scream out my name. Then all of a sudden the wolf was off of me as if it got thrown off. I turned around and was shocked to see Angel as she came over to make sure I was okay, I looked over at the wolf who got up and was snarling, just then the wolf was taken down my Max. Max was on top of the wolf punching it then more wolves came and started to attack Max I screamed out his name, but then Angel got up and pointed her hands to the wolves and then they flew up in the air and was toss. What was going on here. Max hissed at the wolf who attacked me<p>

"Get Nichole away from Ronnie!" I heard Max yell as he fighting some more wolves, he was out numbered.

"I'm not leaving you Max!" Angel yelled as she yelled out, "Slowjo mojo!" She pointed to the wolves and they all started moving in slow motion, then disappeared as Max picked me up and ran. He was running really fast like super fast.

Max then sat me down in a room. I looked around to see a bunch of books and candles, a giant pot, a bunch of weird shaped bottles with weird stuff in them.

"What just happened there?" I was so confused.

"Falling In Reverse." Angel said taking a deep breath.

"What about them?"

"They're the wolves who tried to attack you today. They're werewolves." Max continued as he sat next to me.

"And let me guess you're actually a vampire." I said laughing a little bit.

"Yeah I am." Max said as he hissed and showed me his fangs. I backed up a bit cause he startled me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah dude."

"How?"

"It's a long story" Angel continued.

"Let me guess you're a vampire too Angel."

"No I'm a witch."

"What? Vampires, witches? Werewolves? HOW?"

"Come on I'll show you." Angel said as she took me over the pot. Max stood next to me putting his arm around me, as Angel hovered her hands over the pot saying "Let us in 20 11 see what happened in 20 oh 7" She put her hands on the pot as did Max

Just then the pot smoked up and then a clear picture came in and we were watching everything that happened in 2007. I saw Angel and Ashley come to school in 8th grade, and I saw them practicing spells, and saw that Angel was thrice born. They then met Andy, Jake, Jinxx and CC and they turned out to be witches too. I saw all of their energy forms. Jake and Jinxx's were air, Ashley and CC's were fire, and Angel's and Andy's were spirit. They all have their own wands too, and a their watcher is Andy's dad. Ronnie was actually raised by the wolves. He became friends with Max, Monte and Robert who were at the time normal, except Robert, turns out he was a vampire. Then Craig moved took Ronnie's place and it turns out he was a vampire, and since Robert was a vampire too they then turned Max and Monte into vampires. Then I saw Juliet come and her and Andy kissing. That's when Angel stopped it.

"This pot connects with the memory of who ever touches it. As long as there's a witch to say the spell. and you have to include the year you're in now and what year you want to see. Also not all spells have to rhyme." Angel said turning to me.

"Hold up Angel. So Escape The Fate are vampires, you guys were born witches and what about Ronnie and them?"

"You're born a werewolf too."

"And, what about your physic power. Are the others physic?"

"They're called vibes and visualizations, only some witches are strong enough to have that power."

"Wow you guys kept your powers hidden good."

Angel and Max glanced at each other and laugh.

"That's funny considering how Angel abuses her powers all the time."

"What?"

"Remember when you and I first met at the park?" I nodded my head yes. "I had poof in front of you. That's how us witches get to places fast."

"Thus explaining how Jake to the principle before Craig."

"Yup. Then when Juliet broke her heel. I did that."

"And the embarrassing stuff that happened to Ronnie and his friends?"

"Yup all me." Angel said smiling.

"And school ending quickly?"

"Guilty."

"The physic part would also explain how you were always right about everything."

"Yup."

"Wow. That's crazy. Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Juliet. She's a witch too."

"Cool."

"Not cool. She's a bad witch. I felt it and saw it. She has Andy under a spell."

"That would explain why he doesn't talk to us while she's around."

"Yeah, the spell is only in affect when she's around him"

"So break the spell."

"I can't I don't know the exact spell she used, and even if she used an un-reversible spell. Meaning that no one can reverse it. Only she can, unless you defeat her in a battle for her powers."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"Both witches have to agree to it. I know she's a witch, but she's not saying anything. Till she does I can't battle her."

"Why don't you make her tell like you did with BVB?"

"Her amulet is blocking it off. Andy is still in danger. He's under her complete control."

"Wow, that's crazy. What about you Max?"

"What about me dude?"

"She want's to know more about vampires."

"I could have told him myself Angel thanks."

"I'll just be leaving you two alone now." Angel winked and then she was gone

"So, what do you wanna know dude?"

"Everything."

"Well, for one thing I can assure you that we don't kill when we feed. We actually go to Angel to get our blood. She lets us know when someone in town or in the state is dying or hurt, and we get the blood from them. Except for Monte. He's a vegan vampire, so he feeds off of animals like rats or other animals in the woods. Killing people would attract attention so we don't want that. None of us wants our secrets out there, which is why we try so hard to not attraction that kind of attention to ourselves."

"Okay, but how come you guys can walk around during daylight? I thought vampires couldn't be in the sun."

"About that, the UV rays from the sun gives us strong headaches, making us weak. We can't look directly at the sunlight-"

"Oh, so that's why all you guys come to school in sunglasses."

"Yup."

"Okay, and what about that whole vampire process, how does that work."

"Well there's some vampires who are born that way, then there's others who get bitten by a vampire to turn into one. Craig and Robert are the only two out of all four of us who were born a vampire. As you saw Craig bit me turning me into one, and Robert converted Monte. Monte was also vegan before turning into a vampire, so he stood vegan, just now he's feeding off of animal blood. It was weird for him to get to used to, as it was for me, but we adapted."

"Oh, okay...so anything else I should know."

"Yeah. Don't tell any of this to anyone. If our secrets get out we could be in big trouble. Angel could get her powers taken away and I could be destroyed by the clan."

"How does that clan stuff work anyways?"

"I'll start from the top, which is the vampire council. They are the head vampires. Then there's clans. Each clan has a leader whom is permitted by the council, kind of like sports teams. Anyway, Escape The Fate is in clan Mabbitt"

"Wait what happened to Robert?"

"Robert was actually kicked out of his clan, cause he almost got his family caught and killed, all because he was over feeding and killing numerous amount of people at a time."

"Over feeding?"

"Yeah I'll get into that in a minute dude. Back to the clans. Clans can grow each year, but only one person is allowed to bring in a new member per year. I was Craig's new member. Monte's was Robert, but then when Robert got kicked out of his clan, so did Monte. That's when Craig's clan decided to take them in. As for feeding, we don't need a lot of blood just 4 liters per week, which is like 2 bottles of soda for you. Monte however needs 6 liters, animal blood isn't enough energy as human blood."

"Oh."

"Nichole, I'm sorry about what happened tonight." Max then hugged me he smelled really good. "I don't know what I would do with myself if you got hurt" He let me go and looked into my eyes. "I care about you too much dude." Max then leaned in and he kissed me. It was beautiful kiss.

* * *

><p>I left the two of them alone as I went back to the Halloween Party just as it was ending. Andy had left with Juliet, and Ashley and CC were dancing with some girls and Jinxx was texting. I looked at Jinxx and found out he was texting this girl he met during the summer, named Sammi Doll. He really liked her a lot, but she's not that into him...yet. Jake then came up to me putting his hands over my eyes.<p>

"Guess who?"

"Jake."

"Damn, you and your physic ability!" He laughed as he turned me around and hugged me

"But I still love you." He kissed me and then we started dancing.

Today was special, not only was it Halloween, but it was our 3 year anniversary, and I knew there was plenty more to come, and Jake was gonna love his gift I got him. I decided not find out what he got me, I wanted to be surprised this year. We left the party after it ended as Ashley, Jinxx and CC went back to our place. CC and Jinxx didn't want to go back to Andy's cause him and Juliet were doing stuff, I could tell. I informed the guys about Nichole, at first they were shocked, they also didn't have a problem with me telling her. Then, Jake and I went to the park and laid down on the grass and looked up at the stars. He made a fancy picnic dinner, it was beautiful.

"Hey look up at the stars." I looked up as he rearranged the stars saying 'I love you AR' I turned to him and gave him a kiss, and then I wrote 'I love you too JP' in the stars. He then wrote something in the stars, it said 'I want to be with you forever, will you marry me, check yes or no' I looked down then took his finger and checked 'yes' I smiled at him and kissed him.

"You are amazing Jake Pitts"

"As are you Angel Rose." He kissed me back and then put a skull ring on my finger. Skulls were his amulet, All us witches have a different symbol for our amulets. Well warlock, since he's a guy, but all witches has their own. Mine is skulls and crossbones, Jake's is skulls, Jinxx's is a guitar, CC's is a crescent moon , Ashleys is a star, Andy's is a cross. That's when I realized. Juliet's was snakes, I feel so stupid, though cause I also realized that Juliet must has that amulet protecting her and the spell she used on Andy, but why didn't Andy's protect him. Then I remembered there was this BBQ we were having, and we all went into a pool, while Andy was inside sleeping. She must have took his amulet off and replaced it with normal black prayer beads. I also remembered the vision that I had about looking down on Andy, touching his necklace, but I thought that was me. I feel so dumb now. I turned to Jake and looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Andy's not wearing his amulet."

"What do you mean he is."

"No, that's just a regular cross. Juliet took his off. He's under her spell."

"Not this again."

"Jake, I'm right about this. She even told me about her being a witch earlier. Jake come on. You gotta believe me. I'll even prove it to you."

"How?"

"I'll put a spell on him, it'll work and prove that he's not wearing his amulet."

"Yeah okay, but what about Juliet. If you're so right about her being evil."

"I could just use the talisman."

"You wouldn't. Angel that's only for emergency's."

"Well this is one."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Max picked me up to go to school. We walked in together holding hands. I got some dirty looks but I just shrugged it off. I went to my locker as Max came with me.

"You know Max, I'm pretty sure I'm safe in school."

"Still, I'm not gonna take any chances of leaving you alone." Max kissed me on the cheek, and then my locker door was slammed. I turned around to face Ronnie and his friends.

"Ronnie get out of here."

"Chill Max. I just wanna know why you guys left our little play date so early last night."

"Yeah, we were just having fun. Then you and that witch freak had to ruin it." Jacky said with a laugh, he turned to the others as they gave him a high-five.

"Ronnie, just do us all a favor and take your male bitches and leave this school."

"Or what?" Ronnie got in Max's face and growled

"You don't wanna know dude." Max hissed at Ronnie. Just then the bell rang, as Max stepped back.

"I thought so Maxwell." Ronnie laughed and left as he winked at me. Ugh, he was such a creep.

* * *

><p>I was in home room reading my hand held witches book. It had a bunch of spells in it, and I was looking for the ingredients to put into the talisman to power it up. Jake and Jinxx were talking about Sammi Doll as Ashley was trying to hook up with more girls. Nichole came in just in time before the bell rang and sat next to me.<p>

"Hey, Angel guess what?"

"You and Max are dating."

"Why do I even bother?" Nichole shook her head and then said hi to the others. I just kept reading, till Jinxx closed my book.

"Really Angel?"

"Jinxx I have to find this out, fast."

"So you're reading that stuff in school? What if someone took the book and found out?"

"No one is gonna find out. Besides what else would they think of me, they already think I'm a freak." I re-opened by book, when Ashley came and sat on my lap

"Sis, tell Nichole what happened last night."

"What happened?" Nichole asked turning to me.

"Jake-"

"Her and Jake are engaged!" I slapped Ashley's arm for cutting me off.

"They're gonna get married then they're gonna go on their hornymood and get naked."

"Ash!" I slapped his arm again.

"Dude, why you gotta be such a perv?" Jinxx said laughing

"Cause I'm Ashley Fucking Purdy!" Ashley stuck out his tongue and laughed.

"Well Ash how do you know Angel and I didn't already get naked." I sighed as Jake spoke and buried my face into Ashley's face."

"What, you did that and didn't tell me...or invite me!" I hit Ashley on his sides.

"T M I!" Nichole said backing up.

"Ashley you psycho!" I shouted and hit him again.

Ashley lifted up my chin and looked in my eyes, "I'm sorry I love you." He said smiling at me, as I just glared at him. I glanced over to Jinxx and Jake who were laughing and at Nichole who looked kinda confused. "Come on say it back, come on." Ashley played with my hair.

"Love you too." I mumbled.

"What? Ashley didn't hear you."

"Love you too." I said smiling

"That's my girl." Ashley hugged me and then the bell rang. He got up and followed some girls as Jinxx finished his last text. Jake got up and put his arm around me laughing.

"Angel, your brother kinda worries me." Nichole said getting up.

"You mean with the whole 'invite me' thing?"

"Yup."

"Well Ashley and I aren't blood related. My real parents got died when I was really young, so his parents just took me in and raised me as their own. None the less, he's my brother, we grew up together."

"Anything else I should know about you guys."

"No, that's pretty much it."

* * *

><p>The morning went by fast again, which was good, cause I didn't really feel like being in school today, we went to lunch, I was standing in line with Angel, Jake, and Craig. Max was in the guidance office, just then Ronnie and his friends came up to us cutting a bunch of kids behind us.<p>

"Nichole, Nichole, Nichole. How are you darling?" Ronnie got in my face as Jacky backed up Angel, Ryan and Mika backed up Craig, and Derek backed up Jake.

"Ronnie get away from me, you're a disgusting jerk."

"Nikki, darling, you know damn well that deep down want me. Now why don't you say you kick these freaks to the curb and come with me and we can do things doggy style." I rolled my eyes, Ronnie was such a creep, I looked over to Angel for help. Just then the front of Ronnie's pants got wet and I laughed.

"What's so funny girl?"

"That." I pointed down as Ronnie snarled and turned to Angel. Some kids noticed and laughed at him. Then the same thing happened to Jacky, Ryan, Mika and Derek. Everyone started pointing and laughing at them.

"Angel you slut!" Jacky snapped at Angel who was just laughing.

"What's wrong boys, did mama wolf forget to potty train you?" Angel smirked.

"Yeah, someone put out the newspaper." Craig said laughing, as the guys left.

"You are gonna pay for this witch." Ronnie growled at Angel as he left with the guys.

"Man, did I tell you how much I love Angel." Craig turned to Jake laughing.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Jake said putting his arm around Angel.

* * *

><p>After school myself and the rest of BVB, along with Juliet, went back to Andy's place to work on some songs. Juliet had left for a moment so I decided that now I would take my chance, and show Jake that Andy's not wearing his amulet. I did a small attack spell on Andy just to make him hit his head on the mic while headbanging, so I did, and it didn't work, his head had just missed the mic. I did the spell right, Jake looked at me confused, I just shrugged, I continued to think back, as I was focusing on Andy's necklace. I'm thinking that Juliet took off his amulet, put the spell on him, then put his amulet back on. That's the only way she could have put the spell on him. I had no choice, I had to activate the talisman and use it against her.<p>

* * *

><p>After school Max and I went to the park for a little bit, then as it started to get dark we went to my house. My parents still weren't home, and he lives with Craig, Robert and Monte, so it gets noisy and Max wanted to spend some alone time with me. To my surprise when we walked into my house, my parents were sitting in the living room.<p>


	6. Chapter 6

My parents glared at me with a stern look and then glanced over to Max. My father gave him a disgusted look as he looked Max up and down, his hair, his clothes, his piercings, his tattoos, everything disgusted my father. Then he turned to me and saw my snakebites. "So we leave for over a month, and you get this boy to get you into this crazy stuff." He already disapproved of the clothes I decided to wear and the music I listened to, but my mom convinced him to let that go, and allow me to express myself in some sort of way. "And. what's with these tattoos, what's wrong with you? You stay out all night hanging out with this hooligan, and ruin your body..." Great, he was preaching again in front of Max. Just then I turned around and saw Angel standing there.

"Actually sir, she was with me, and Max. I myself don't like to walk around by myself, so I usually walk around with one of my good guy friends, and Max is like a brother to me."

"Oh, well that's one good thing to know, but what about those things on her lips."

"Sir, they're called snakebites, and are quite fashionable here, Nichole wasn't forced into getting anything, she got them because she wanted to."

"Oh, well in that case okay, just next time tell us in advance, and don't surprise us. I don't like surprises." My father said walking away. I'm sure Angel did something with her powers to "convince" my father. My mom then invited Max and Angel in to stay for dinner. Angel left, but Max stayed, and to be quite honest I surprise, after the fit my father took.

* * *

><p>I went back home and decided that now would be the perfect time to start getting ingredients for the talisman to function. I needed some pretty crazy stuff, some of which I already had stocked up; vampire fangs, and sweat of a ghost. The only thing I was missing was hair of a werewolf. Just great, the only wolves around here are Ronnie and them. How am I going to get their hair? I sat back and thought of a plan. I knew Mika worked at a hair salon, but how would that help me get his hair, unless...<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days went by fast. Thank you Angel Rose. That Friday night Angel decided to stay over at my house for the weekend. She wouldn't tell me why though, she just said that she needed me. My parents went out that weekend, they seemed to be going out a lot, more than usual, I guess that was Angel making them do that. She really does abuses her power.<p>

"Okay, so why do you need me so bad?"

"Cause I need you to help me."

"Help you with what"

"To get some stuff."

"From where?"

"Ronnie."

"Ronnie? What?"

"Well, not Ronnie exactly, either him or one of his friends."

"And what do you need from them?"

"Their hair."

"Why?"

"Cause I need hair of a werewolf for the talisman to work, that's why."

"But why can't you get it from somewhere else, why Ronnie?"

"Yeah sure, let me just order werewolf hair on witchbay."

"Can't you?"

"It doesn't work like that, plus it's not like I could go find other groups of wolves in time to stop Juliet."

"Okay, but why do you need me there for. You have powers use them."

"Ronnie will think something is up. Look all I need you to do is one little thing tomorrow, and that's it. Don't make me make you do it. Besides you kinda owe me from saving your-"

"Alright, I'll do it!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I went with Angel to the hair salon in town, the only hair salon in town. Mika was working there, and learning hair dressing, from what Angel told me. All I had to do was go inside the store and distract the guys as Angel would get their hair. All the guys were there, Mika, Ronnie, Jacky, Derek and Ryan. Angel told me that reason why they sometimes hang out there is to pick up girls. Her plan was simple in her eyes, I just had to walk in distract the rest of the guys as Angel would come in and quickly get some hair from one of the guys and we would run out. Okay lets see how this works. I walked inside and quickly rolled my eyes as Ronnie's eyes widen.

"Well boys look who we have here, little miss vampire sucker."

"Looks like I'll have to get my hair cut at some other salon."

"Good luck with that since this is the only salon in town." Derek said as he looked up at me with a smirk.

"Come on girl, Mika's really good with hair, and I'm not so bad at massages." Ronnie said winking at me. Ugh, I really hated being around him. Angel owes me big time for this one.

"Like I want your filthy paws all over me."

"Chill Nikki, I was just being nice." Ronnie said as he got up and walked towards me and put his arm around me. "So, what would it be?" I took his arm off of me and backed up into Jacky, Derek and Ryan. Mika was busy in the back with a costumer. I looked out the window of salon from the corner of my eye to see Angel wasn't standing there. She must have already came inside.

* * *

><p>I walked in as the guys were distracted with Nichole, and went over to Mika. I quietly grabbed scissors nearby I sneaked up behind Mika, he was too focus in his work to his surroundings. I grabbed some of his hair and quickly cut it with the scissors I ran but I bumped into Jacky.<p>

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jacky said as he grabbed my wrist and held it up. Mika then turned around I looked over at the costumer who was now making her way out of the salon.

"Angel I am surprised that you would take something from me without asking." Mika took his hair back, like as if he could reattach it. I looked up and then saw Ronnie, Derek and Ryan coming up with Nichole.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a little party." Derek said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Nichole, who looked at me really pissed off.

"If it's a party you want, it's a party you'll get." I said as I then made the blow driers, scissors, razors, hairspray and everything else in the salon come up and attack the guys. They let go of us to fight off the objects as I grabbed Mika's hair back then poof out with Nichole, back into my lair. I had a feeling that they would be after us, but I didn't worry Nichole was safe as long as she was with me or Max.

* * *

><p>"Nice going Angel, you almost got us in big trouble back there."<p>

"Hey, I handled it didn't I?" I nodded my head yes and sat down as Angel mixed up all the ingredients she needed to make the talisman work. She warmed it up as she took out the talisman. It was silver, with very detailed designs on it and bulb at the top.

"How do you know when it works?"

"Once the talisman lights up it will work. But you have to be careful when you use it. The talisman only works in an emergency, and can only be used once per every activation." Once ready, Angel called Max over to come stay with me and he came by fast. She told Max for me and him to stay safe and then she left.


	8. Chapter 8

That night I went over to Andy's. BVB were working on some songs and of course Juliet was there. When she got up to use the bathroom I decided to follow her out of the basement. I waited for her outside the bathroom then stopped her from going back downstairs.

"Snake, can I help you?"

"Admit that you're a witch."

"Yeah sure whatever, now move." I used a spell to lock the basement door as she tried to open it. She then used a spell to open it then I used another to turn the door into a brick wall, and I used a non-reversible counter spell so she couldn't do anything about it.

"What the hell, Angel. Change it back!"

"Take that spell off of Andy."

"Spell on Andy? What spell?"

"The one where he's under your control. The one that you used to make him fall for you. The one where he ignores everyone else, especially me whenever your around him."

"Oohhh. I see what this is about. You have feelings for Andy, and you're jealous that he's with me."

"What! No! That isn't it at all."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't. I don't like Andy like that. This is about looking out for him, and his well being."

"Andy is fine. There's nothing wrong with him."

"No he's not. He's different, he's changed."

"Angel, people change for the ones they love. I'm sure you would change for Jake, wouldn't you?"

"Under my control, yeah. But Andy isn't under his own control. Now take off the spell. Or else."

"Or else what?"

* * *

><p>I was with Max and we decided to go back to Craig's place. The guys worked on some songs and then took a food break. They had some pizza, Monte had an organic vegan pizza pie to himself.<p>

"What no blood tonight?" I asked as Max handed me a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"We only drink blood once a week." Robert said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah, every Monday morning. It's a great way to start the week." Craig added.

"Oh, okay." I said, as Max and I took our pizza's to the living room and sat on the couch. I started to think more about my relationship with Max. I really liked him a lot, and I was falling for him, but I was scared. I'm not immortal like he is. I won't live forever, and after I die, Max is probably just gonna move on. Then again, why would Max even wanna stay with me. He could go find some other vampire girl and they could live their immortal lives together, and he wouldn't always have to worry about protecting her 24/7 cause she could take care of herself. We sat there eating quietly then Max turned to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, I know that something is up."

"Well it's just, you don't need me."

"Nichole, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you don't need a mortal. You're better off with someone of your kind."

"What would ever make you say that?"

"You're a vampire, I'm not. I'm gonna grow old and die before you. You don't need me."

"That's silly to think like that."

"It's true Max."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Really, lets go ask Angel." I picked up my phone off of the coffee table as Max held my arm down.

"No, there's no need to bring Angel into this. Listen to me, yeah sure, you're mortal, and I know that there's gonna be a time where you pass away and I'm still living, but I will always love you." I looked up at Max when he said those last five words, as he ran his fingers though my hair, then he kissed me.

"Then change me." I whispered to him as he broke the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

I stared into Max's eyes as he pulled away from me and got up. "No." He shook his head as he looked down on the floor.

"Why not?" I asked as I got up.

"No. Just no! I'm not gonna do it." Max shook his head as he played with his snakebites. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Just answer the question Maxwell!"

"Fuck dude! No! Just no dude."

"Come on. You're a vampire why can't I be?"

"Being a vampire isn't just fun and games. There's a lot of... a lot of responsibility and-"

"So you're saying I'm not responsible?"

"No...Nichole that's not it! It's just-"

"Then what it is Max? Why can't you just turn me into a vampire now!"

"Do you have any idea what happens if a vampire does something wrong? You get sent to the council and if you are proven guilty you die. There is only three ways to kill a vampire. You either set them on fire, remove their head or stab them in the heart with a knife dip in holy water. Like, do you really want to ruin your life?"

"You have no idea how my life is. Why can't you just do this one thing for me Max? I thought you said you loved me and you always want to be with me."

"I do love you Nichole. That's why I'm not changing you."

"But if you changed me then you wouldn't have to always worry about me all the time. Max we can live our immortal lives together."

"No, I can't dude. I'm sorry I just-"

"Whatever." I crossed my arms as he put his out to hug me, but I backed away. I just didn't understand why Max couldn't change me. I guess he just didn't love me enough.

"Nic?..." I shook my head at him.

"I need a walk." I said as I grabbed my headphones "Don't bother protecting me." I said as I slammed the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>I glared at Juliet as I took out the talisman and held it up.<p>

"Oh no...a talisman I'm so scared." I shook my head then the next thing I knew the talisman was taken out of my hands by her.

"No!" I tried to get it back but I just couldn't as she destroyed the talisman

"Angel...didn't anyone teach you to fight fair."

"You want a fair fight, then fine."

* * *

><p>I walked, well more like ran out the house. I just kept running and running. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to be as far away from Max as possible. I kept running then stopped as I slumped down resting my head on a log. I was not only tired from being out of breath, but I was tired in general. I rest my head on the log and quickly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>That night I battled Juliet, it was long and tough fought out battle. I admit that girl is strong, and knows how to use her powers. But she's not as strong as me. We kept fighting back with different attack and counters spells..<p>

* * *

><p>I have no idea how long I was asleep for, but I did wake up to an unfamiliar surrounding. I looked around and it seemed as if I was in a cave. I rubbed my eyes and realized I was in a cave. "How did I get here?" I thought to myself. "Max?" I called out...but nothing. I turned around and came face to face with a wolf.<p>

"Ronnie get away from me!" I shouted as I jumped up, and was grabbed by Ronnie himself. I looked at the wolf as it changed into Ryan.

"Hey I'm Ryan! Not Ronnie."

"Yeah, not all us wolves look the same you know?" Derek said as he walked out in front of me.

"Ronnie let go of me you sick creep!"

"Whoa...that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" I looked up at Ronnie confused.

"Yeah right."

"Ronnie just let her go, if she's not gonna thank us nor believe us, throw her back out there with the other pack."

"Other pack?" I turned to Mika even more confused.

"Yeah, they tried to attack you." Jacky spoke up.

"You're just lucky that we were there, or else you would have been torn apart." Ryan said as he sat down.

"Yeah right you guys are just lying." I got out of Ronnie grip and walked outside.

"I wouldn't go out there-" Ronnie said, but I just flipped him off and kept walking.

I kept walking through the woods, at that point I wanted to be far away from everyone in that messed up town. I then started to hear wolves. "Ronnie get away from me!" I shouted. The wolves howled louder, so I started running. I ran till I ran out of breath. I caught up my breath, and looked out in front of me and saw a wolf. I fell down and looked up at the wolf. I then knew that it wasn't anyone in Falling In Reverse. Ronnie was big and black with white paws, Ryan is gray and black, Jacky is light and dark brown, Mika is red and black and Derek is gray. This wolf was big and white and he had a black patch on his right eye. The wolf jumped on top of me, next thing I knew three other wolves were around me. One was white with black paws, another one was all black and then there was a black wolf with gray paws. That's all I saw, before those wolves ran away chased by four others. One wolf stopped and looked over me. Then I heard a familiar voice yelling "Ronnie get the fuck off of her you mother fucker! What are you doing! You son of a bitch!" After that everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Juliet had knocked me down, at this point I was feeling weak, Juliet was about to turn me into stone, but I held up my witches glass to counter it, and she ended up turning into stone. I got up and thought about smashing her into a million tiny pieces, but instead I just trapped her in my witches glass. I changed the basement door back and went downstairs, as I did the guys welcomed me back and Andy gave me a tight hug. I missed his hugs.

"Hey where's Juliet?" CC asked. I looked around and showed them the witches glass, and explained what had just happened.

"Whoa, so you were right all along." Jinxx said.

"Yeah, I'm always right."

"Babe, I'm sorry we didn't believe you." Jake said as he hugged me.

"It's okay."

"Angel, thank you, for everything. You really are a great friend." Andy said as he gave me another tight hug.

"Can't...Breath!"

"Oh, sorry." Andy said as he let go. Just then I felt a bad vibe, the guys noticed as I sat down and tears filled my eyes, they all huddled around me.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to Ashley as he had his hand on my shoulder

"Nichole...Max...wolves..." Myself and the guys then went to Craig's place and went to Max's bedroom. Max was sitting on the bed by Nichole's side, as she laid there, pale and lifeless. Everyone was in the room, BVB, all of ETF and even Ronnie was there I was confused. "What happened?"

"Use your damn physic powers dude!" Max scowled as he hissed at me. "I don't get it, where were you when Ronnie attacked her!" Max hissed as me again.

"Calm down man."

"Shut up Craig!" Max said as he held Nichole's hand.

"Chill, you changed her, she's gonna be okay." Robert said as he put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"What you changed her?" I asked, as Max turned his attention back to me.

"I wouldn't have to if you were there to stop Ronnie."

"How many times do have to tell you I didn't do anything. No one in my pack did anything it was other wolves." Ronnie spoke up. He was very calm about the situation.

"Other wolves...give me a break Ronnie. You've been after her since she got here."

"I admit, she's cute, but I wouldn't attack your girlfriend dude."

"What are you even doing here man? Just get out." Craig said as he grabbed Ronnie's arm.

"Yeah come on." Andy agreed as he grabbed Ronnie's other arm.

"No wait!" I shouted... "Surprisingly Ronnie is telling the truth."

"Are you sure?" Monte asked me.

"Yeah...no one in FIR did anything to Nichole last night."

"Then what happened?" Max scowled again.

"I told you Max, other wolves did it."

"But why?" CC asked. Ronnie was about to say something then Nichole started to open her eyes.

"Guys she's waking up." Max said with a smile.

"We should go, we don't want to overwhelm her." Jinxx suggested, and we all agreed and left Max in there with Nichole.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw Max holding my hand, and he was smiling. I felt cold, and my hand was paler than before.<p>

"Nichole!" He smiled as he hugged me.

"Max...what-what happened?"

"Wolves attacked you."

"Yeah I know I mean after that. Ahh, why does my body hurt?"

"Oh...here." Max said as he reached on the side draw and handed me a glass of red crimson liquid.

"Max is this-"

"Shh, just drink it. It'll help." I sat up and drank what he had giving me, as my body started to hurt less.

"What made you change your mind?"

"After what happened you were a mess...I was worried that I was gonna lose you, and I just couldn't do that. Nichole I love you, and I just can't imagine my life without you." I smiled and as I did I felt my fangs growing in.

"Yeah, your fangs are gonna take a while to fully grow in dude, but don't worry. As for blood, you're gonna have to drink a lot this week. New vampires have to, in order to build up their strength. You have no idea how much blood I first had to drink. I thought I was gonna puke." Max laughed a little, as I drank more blood. "So, do you remember what the wolves looked like?"

"Yeah. There were four of them." I then described the wolves to Max, as he listened very carefully.

"Maybe you should talk to Ronnie about this." Max got up and called Ronnie in.

"Nichole, Max... I know this may sound hard to believe but those wolves that attacked you are also werewolves."

"So you're telling me that another pack of werewolves just randomly attacked me."

"Werewolves just don't randomly attack, there's always a reason. We just need to figure out who attacked you and why."

"You think Angel can help?" Max asked Ronnie.

"I don't think so, but I do know one thing, those wolves aren't coming back for long. Jacky texted me saying that they ran them out of town."

"Lets just hope that they stay out of town." Max said as he looked over at me he then turned to Ronnie.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you dude."

"It's okay Max, after all that happened between us I probably would have felt the same way." Ronnie said with a laugh, then they hugged. I guess now this means that there's peace now between Ronnie and Max.


	11. Chapter 11

That next Monday I went to school with Escape The Fate. I walked in wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, a black tube top under a dark red hoodie and my leather jacket, oh and don't forget my black sunglasses. The whole day was pretty normal, then I sat with Escape The Fate at lunch, like always. That's when things got weird.

"Max!" Some girl with straight black hair, parted to the right side and walked over to our table as Max shook his head.

"Ah fuck!" Max sighed and slammed his head on the table.

"Is that?"

"Yes Monte..." Max kept his head down.

"Ah fucking fuck!" Robert said as he took a spoonful of soup.

"Hey Max, hi Craig, Robert and Bryan." The girl sat down at the table with her friend who also had black hair, but her's was parted down the middle.

"It's Monte." Monte said as he started eating his carrot.

"Sorry Monte.." The girl laughed and then turned her attention to me.

"Who's this?"

"This is our friend Nichole." Craig answered.

"Oh, hi. I'm Lexus and this is my best friend Samie." Lexus put out her hand, I accepted and shook her hand, as I turned to Max who looked really annoyed.

"So Max, did I miss anything important while I was away?"

"No. Why'd you come back?"

"Cause I miss you silly." Lexus said as she sat down between me and Max and gave Max a hug. Max pushed her off.

"Well I don't miss you." Max scowled as he got up.

"Just go back to wherever you were at and DON'T come back!" Max walked out of the lunch room. I wanted to go follow him but Craig held me back.

"Give Max some time hun." Samie turned to Lexus and started playing with the feather in her hair. I started to think about who this Lexus girl and Samie is. The bell rang, yes! I could talk to Angel. I got up as Craig and I went to study hall and met up with Angel, Andy, and even Ronnie and Jacky. We sat at our table and then the bell rang and in came Lexus and Samie.

"Ah damn it!" Ronnie and Andy exclaimed as Jacky shook his head.

"What?" I asked

"The bitch came back." Angel replied.

"More like the whore." Craig added as Lexus and Samie stopped at our table and pulled up chairs.

"Look at this! The whole gang is back together!" Lexus said as she hugged Ronnie and Andy and then Angel. They looked really annoyed as Jacky just sat there reading his history text book.

"Lexus, I thought you moved." Ronnie replied in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, yeah, but I came back cause I missed all of you guys."

"Well where do you expect to live at, since your house was sold." Angel asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Samie and I will just move in with someone."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, Ronnie?"

"Sorry don't got enough room."

"Andy?"

"Not enough room."

"Max?" That's when Craig burst out laughing.

"Craig, what's so funny?"

"Don't you get it? No one wants you!"

"Guys, I know I'm not perfect, but give me a chance. I changed."

"Last time I checked once, a whore always a whore." Craig said with a laugh.

"Craig Edward Mabbitt, you are a big fat meanie."

"Really that's the best you could come up with?"

"Come on Lexus, let leave." Samie mumbled, pulling her arm.

"No." She turned to back to Craig. "Craig you're a jerk, and you suck dick!"

"Not as much as you."

"Ugh!" Lexus then ran out of the class room as she tripped and then Samie fell on top of her. Everyone in the class room was laughing.

"Girls, you need a pass." The teacher said as she helped them up.

"Pass my ass!" Lexus shouted and then she ran out as Samie followed.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me the deal with Lexus?" I asked, as everyone stood quiet. "I said please."

"I think it's best if Max told you himself." Angel said as she stood up and the bell rang. I had just noticed that Max wasn't in class. I thought about where he could be, and I remembered him telling me about a secret place he would always go to when he needed to think. So I left school and went there. Sure enough I found Max. I laid down next to him on the grass as we looked up at the sky.

"Who is she?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't wanna talk about it dude!"

"Max come on just tell me. I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Fine." Max sat up and turned to me.

"She's a whore. A little fucking whore, who just so happens to be my ex...and Andy's...and Ronnie's... and whole list of other guys that goes on forever!"

"Wow..."

"Yeah, and that's not the last of it..."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a vampire."

"What! Lexus is vampire."

"Yeah... I didn't know till after Craig changed me... I told her and then she told me...Long story short, she cheated on me with Ronnie. After that everyone really hated her. She couldn't take it anymore so she moved."

"Oh..So um is there anything else I should know about Lexus."

"Other than that you moved into her old house, nothing."

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"Great...just great..."

* * *

><p>After school BVB were playing at the club along with FIR. I helped BVB get their gear inside and then I set up the merch table. I then went to talk to Ronnie about what happened with Nichole Saturday night. "So Ronnie what exactly happened?"<p>

Ronnie laughed, "I told Max this story so many times can't you read his mind."

"Ronnie, only werewolves can communicate through their thoughts."

"I know that duh!"

"Ronnie just tell me what happened."

"We found four other wolves surrounding her in the woods, and we took her inside our cave. Then she left cause she didn't believe us and that's when she got attacked. Ryan, Jacky, Derek and Mika chased off the four wolves as I stood by Nichole's side, then Max came in and you know the rest."

"So you know for sure that those wolves are werewolves."

"Yes, regular wolves don't live around here. I thought you knew that Ms. physic." Ronnie nudged me and then I nudged him back. BVB went up to do sound check as I watched. Those guys are amazing, I'm so glad to call them my best friends, and brothers, except Jakey, cause yeah. Jake and I were talking last night about a lot of things, and decided that we shouldn't really be engaged until later on in life when we're more ready to get married. I love Jake though, as much as I always do. Juliet's gone and Andy's back to normal, but now Lexus Amanda is back. I have a bad vibe about this. Lexus is bad news, and now that she's back who knows what could happen. I can't believe it, Max get's a new girlfriend and his ex comes back. What else could go wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

Lexus and Samie ended up coming to the concert that night. I decided to talk to them and see if I could get anything out of them, like why all of a sudden she came back. It just doesn't add up that she missed us. There has to be something more. They ended up coming up to the BVB merch table and brought a few things, and they hung around, so I decided to talk to them.

"So, Lexus..you missed us?"

"Yeah I did."

"Liar."

"Don't make me bite you."

"I dare you." Lexus hissed at me as did Samie, and I just laughed, and they laughed as well. "Let me guess, you changed this copy cat."

"Shut it witch!" Samie hissed.

"Don't mess with me vamp, I'm more powerful than you, so don't even try it... As for you Lexus, don't even think about getting in the way of Max's new relationship with Nichole. Stay out of our lives and go back to the gutter."

"Max's new what?" Lexus looked shocked, damn, there goes me and big mouth. I shook my head "Reverse, rewind, erase the mind." I said as time moved back, and Lexus and Samie were laughing. That's when I felt another bad vibe. I had a visualization of Lexus and Samie in a lit up cave talking to a group of four wolves.

"Come on Samie, lets get out of here." I heard Lexus say as I snapped out of it, and Lexus walked out with Samie.

"Whoa, who's Lexus' pretty friend?" CC said as he came up to me. "Angel, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Max and I spent the entire day at his secret place, then he took me back home. We played guitar hero and ordered pizza. Then it started to get late, Max decided to spend the night with me.<p>

"Go to your room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Max you don't have to."

"Dude it's fine." Max kissed me and then went upstairs.

"Gonna take a quick shower. Don't go anywhere." Max said as he winked at me. I set up the couch for Max to sleep putting out a pillow and a blanket. He came back down and put his arms around me.

"Good night sleepy." Max kissed my cheek, and turned me around.

"Good night Maxie" I kissed him back and then noticed he was just in his boxer briefs. "Well..um..if you need anything just call."

"You too." Max hugged me and then I went up to my room, I took a shower and fell asleep.

Later on in the middle of the night I woke up, in the mood for blood. Thankfully Angel made me a mini fridge filled with bottles of blood. I took out a bottle and chugged it down. Then I laid back down, and that's when I heard wolves howl. I knew it couldn't be Ronnie, so it just had to be the other wolves. I looked outside my window and saw nothing. Next thing I knew I heard banging and screaming downstairs. I ran downstairs, and might I say I love having super speed. Anyway I ran downstairs and saw Max fighting off four wolves. Those were the ones who attacked me.

"Max!" I called out as two wolves came after me. Max and I tried to fight off the four wolves, the fight went throughout the entire house and then outside to the backyard.

"Max! We need help!"

"I know that dude!" Max said as he pushed a wolf.

"Call Craig, Angel someone!"

"I would if I could dude!" He punched the other wolf as I kicked one.

"Come on!" Max grabbed my hand and we ran off through the woods. Before I knew it we were at a house. Max knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Ronnie open the damn door!" I looked at Max a bit confused.

"Really Ronnie?"

"Hey who better to fight off a werewolf than another werewolf." Max said as he knocked again "Jacky! Mika! Derek! Ryan!"

Derek then opened the door.

"What man? Come in."

"The other pack came back." Max said as we walked in

"What? Really?"

"Yeah dude."

"Derek what the hell?" Ryan said as he came downstairs "Ah Max put some clothes on!" Ryan said as he covered his eyes. I turned to Max who was still in his boxers briefs.

"Oops." Max shrugged, as I laughed.

"Eh, I'll just run back and get my clothes."

"Nah dude. You don't wanna go out there with the other pack."

"Why not Derek?" Max asked as he crossed his arms.

"Cause you just don't. You guys can just stay here for the night, at least for a while, right before the sun comes up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Nichole. Just make yourself at home."

"Okay." I said as I sat down I was feeling dizzy and Max noticed.

"Are you alright dude?"

"Yeah..just a little light headed."

"You need blood."

"More?"

"Yeah." Max thought for a moment

"Derek, Ryan. Do you guys mind coming with me to get some blood for Nichole."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't suggest going back to her place. Since the wolves are after her they're still probably there." Max nodded in agreement to Ryan and then the three of them left.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night, I tried but I just couldn't I felt that there was something wrong with Nichole and Max. I looked over to Jake, he was sleeping peacefully, but not for long. I woke him up and told him about my feeling.<p>

"Okay babe, you wanna go check?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." We changed out of our pajamas

"Think we might need someone else?" Jake asked.

"Maybe."

"Okay I'll wake up Andy." Jake woke up Andy and the three of us went to Angel's house.

When we got there the place was a complete wreck.

"What happened?" Andy asked as he looked around.

"Werewolf attack." Jake mumbled.

I then used a spell to clean up the entire house, then I turned to Andy and Jake.

"Angel, isn't there something you could do to find out who these other wolves are?" Andy asked as he looked concerned.

"No, but I do think I know who's sending them to attack."

"What do you mean babe?" Jake asked.

"I had a vision, that Lexus and Samie were talking to a group of four wolves. I think there behind this."

"But why would they send the wolves after Nichole? Why wouldn't Lexus do the job by herself?"

"Good question Andy...but I'm not sure."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I have an idea, but we need CC."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I went back home with Max, got dressed and put our sunglasses on. Surprisingly when I got back home the place was clean, like nothing happened. I guess Angel went there to check in on me. She really is a good a friend. We went to school that Tuesday morning like normal with the rest of ETF, as Max and I told the guys what happened last night.

"Something needs to be done about this man." Craig said as he went off to his locker with the rest of ETF, as I went to my locker.

"Thanks for cleaning my house Angel, I know it was you, I mean who else would it be." I said as I closed my locker.

"You're welcome. Now about those wolves." Angel put her arm around me and then we went to home room with Jake, Jinxx, CC and Ashley.

* * *

><p>We sat down at our table in a circle; me, Jake, CC, Ashley, Jinxx and Nichole.<p>

"Okay guys here's the deal. Lexus and Samie sent werewolves after Nichole."

"What? Why?" Jinxx asked.

"Don't know, that's why I need you." I pointed to CC.

"Me? Why me?"

"You said yourself that her friend is pretty."

"Ooohhhh Christian got a crush!" Ashley teased.

"Shush Ash." I ordered.

"Fine." He sat back and crossed his arms.

"Why me?" CC pouted.

"Oh quit being a baby." Jake teased as CC stuck his tongue out.

"Guys, seriously...focus." I snapped my fingers and they all turned to me.

"Okay fine, what do I do?" CC asked.

"Just talk to Samie and find out what's up with Lexus."

"Can't you do it?"

"Hey, if I do she'll think something is up."

"CC just do it. It's not like you have a choice."

"Thanks Nichole." I crossed my arms.

"So you honestly think that Lexus and Samie have something to do with the werewolves attacking me."

"Not so much Samie, cause she's just following Lexus, but I'm sure Lexus does have something to do with it. Not sure why she's after you, and why she's using werewolves, but she is, and that's why I need to CC to find that out."

"Okay fine. I'll talk to Samie today, she's in my math class next."

"Thanks CC, you're the best." I got up and hugged CC as the bell rang, then Nichole and I left to AP English. After that we went to AP Physics and met up with Jinxx, Monte and Craig.

"Angel I think I know why Lexus is using the wolves to go after Nichole."

"Okay what's your theory Jinxx?"

"Cause if she did she would risk revealing that she's a vampire, so she used werewolves since yeah wolves attack and people would just think it was a regular wolf."

"Okay Jinxx, but if you're right then why is Lexus only going after Nichole. What did Nichole ever do to her?"

"Moved into her house."

"That's what happens when someone sells a house, someone else buys it."

"But guys, my parents brought that house. I didn't even want to come here. I hated the thought of moving and leaving behind my two best friends. Lexus shouldn't be coming after me for that, she should be going after my parents."

"Nichole breath. I'm pretty sure that's not the reason why she would attack you." I tried to calm her down.

"Then what else could it be?"

"I don't know." I sat down and texted CC.

Angel: So what's the deal?

CC: I got a date tonight.

Angel: Christian that wasn't the plan, the plan was to get her to talk.

CC: Don't worry she will on our date tonight. I just can't get her to talk right away, it's too suspicious.

Angel: Focus CC!

CC: I know, I know. Don't worry I'll get the info you need by tonight.

Angel: Where's the date?"

CC: We're going out for ice cream.

Angel: Funny, Jake and I are going there to.

CC: Okay, just don't mess this up for me.

Angel: You seriously have a crush on this girl?

CC: Maybe... :p

Angel: CHRISTIAN COMA!

CC: ANGEL ROSE

Angel: Just get me the info I need.

I stopped texting CC, why did I make him do this important job?

* * *

><p>Home room, AP English, AP Physics, Music, Lunch, Study Hall, AP Calculus, AP History and then it was time to go home. The super speed helps when it comes to doing homework. I quickly did my homework as ETF were practicing.<p>

"Shouldn't you guys be doing homework?"

"What!?" Monte shouted

"I SAID SHOULDN'T YOU GUYS BE DOING HOMEWORK!" I screamed as they stopped making noise

"Damn girl, you don't have to yell." Robert said as he put down his drumsticks.

"Haven't I told you, homework is for losers." Max teased as he put his base down and then ran to me and put his arms around me.

"Besides, we have the guys in BVB do our work for us." Craig said as he put the mic back on the stand.

"Um..isn't that like cheating."

"No, it's time saving."

"And what about test, do you have them cheat for you also."

"Well Angel does give us some answers."

"Cheaters!"

"It's not cheating unless you get caught dude." Max said as he kissed my cheek.

"Well it's not fair, they're helping you and not me." I pouted as they laughed.

"Alright I'll tell Angel to help with your work." Max kissed me on the lips.

"Aw if you guys are gonna be all cute and stuff, can't you do it somewhere else." Craig complained.

"Fine dude." Max grabbed my hand and we ran up to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Jake and I went to the ice cream parlor and sat near CC and Samie.

"Why are we here again?" Jake asked.

"To make sure CC does what he's suppose to."

"Babe, Christian can handle himself...Angel...are you worried that something bad is gonna happen to him."

"No..."

"Yes you are, don't lie to Jake."

"Jake, no I'm-"

"Hiding something is not kind, speak what is truly on your mind."

"Jake! Jake you put the spell on everyone!" I looked around and noticed everyone yelling.

"You're ugly." "I cheated on you." "This ice cream is disgusting" I heard people yell and walk out.

"Oops."

"Yeah. Oops..."

"I just wanted to know if you were worried about CC"

"Of course I am, I have no idea what that vampire is gonna do to him."

"CC can take care of himself. He's a warlock for crying out loud!" Jake stood up on the table

"Never mind what you're about to say, sit down and continue you day!" I said my spell and Jake sat down.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." We kissed and then I saw CC leaving with Samie, and he gave a thumbs up to me. I hope that means he got what I needed.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning I woke up in Max's bed with his arm around me. I just laid down staring at him as the alarm kept beeping. He soon woke up to the alarm turned it off and then hugged me.<p>

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning." He kissed my forehead and got out of bed in his boxer briefs. "You wanna shower first?"

"Who says we have to take turns." I winked and then ran off to the bathroom as Max followed. We had fun getting ready together. I got dressed in zebra print skinnys, black converses, a Bon Jovi shirt, my black hoodie, leather jacket and sunglasses, then we left to school. I rushed to home room, Angel texted me yesterday and said that CC has important news and I couldn't wait to hear it, but when I got there, I only saw Jinxx and Ashley.

"Guys? Where is Angel, CC and Jake?"


	16. Chapter 16

"That's what we're wondering." Ashley said as he slumped down in his chair. Just then Angel, Jake and CC came in.

"Sorry we're late. We had to drag CC out of the staircase." Jake said as they sat down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"CC was kissing Samie."

"Lexus' friend...eww.."

"Hey she's pretty, and you don't even know her." CC protested and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so Angel told me that you have some important news so what is it?"

"Oh, Samie said she really likes me and we're going on another date."

"Really CC! You had me thinking that she told you stuff about Lexus. Ugh! Do I have to do everything myself?"

"You should Angel." CC suggested as Angel just glared at him.

Just then four guys walked into the room. They were all new I could tell, cause I've never seen them here before. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Excuse me class, we have some new students. Please welcome, Nicholas Matthews, Bradley Lloyd, Johnny Braddock and To-"

"TJ Bell." The guy on the end cut off the teacher and smirked. Lots of girls kept staring at them especially Johnny.

"Hey Ash, looks like you got some competition." Jinxx nudged Ashley as Ashley rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, he's not that hot, right Nichole?"

"Yeah." Well he was pretty cute. They sat down across from our table and I noticed Johnny staring at me as TJ was staring at Angel.

The morning passed and it was time for lunch. Those four guys passed by our table.

"Oh dang! Max!"

"Johnny!" Max stood up and him and Johnny hugged, uh- I take it that they know each other.

"Dude I didn't know you go to this school."

"Me neither..wow, what you doing here?"

"My band just moved here."

"Cool what's your band's name."

"Get Scared."

"Nice name dude." Well this is a small world. Max introduced Johnny and his friends to all of us and we got to talk for a bit, till Lexus came up.

"Babe you're here!" What? Who is she talking to? Lexus ran into Nicholas' arms and kissed him.

"I told you I'd come here." Nicholas kissed her as Max looked disgusted.

"Come on I got us a huge table." Lexus ran off with Nicholas, as TJ and Bradley, (well he likes to be called Lloyd) followed, but Johnny stayed as him and Max caught up. Apparently they've been friends since elementary school, but then Johnny moved before high school started. Johnny then met Nicholas and Lloyd and they formed the band Get Scared, then TJ joined the band recently. He even said that Lexus and Nicholas started dating not so long ago, and apparently she even had something going on with Johnny. Wow, that girl gets around. Then Johnny started to get to know me.

"Hey wanna hang out after school?" Johnny asked.

"Sure." Max answered.

"Nichole can come too, if she wants."

"Oh it's okay you guys catch up."

"No come on girl. It won't be awkward. What do say Max, the three of us, rock band?"

"Fuck yeah dude, you know I play drums on rock band 24/7 dude!" Max and Johnny high-five each other, next thing I know a food fight broke out.

* * *

><p>I saw Lexus sitting with those knew guys, and she was all over that Nicholas dude. Something tells me that she knows those new guys...and something else tells me that those guys are aren't just regular guys. I turned back and to Jake, Andy and Jinxx. Ashley was sitting with a group of girls and CC was off somewhere with Samie. Dee-ja-voo...CC really likes this vampire chick, but he knows she's a vampire, and that's all she is. I would know if she was something else. I looked around and saw Falling In Reverse sitting down eating. It was nice to finally have a peaceful lunch. Just then that TJ dude came up to me.<p>

"Hey baby girl." He said as he sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually that's my baby girl." Jake said as he put his arm around me.

"Hey, don't get all over protective, just wanna say hi and introduce myself. You know make friends... So baby girl, got a name?"

"It's Angel..." I said as I looked at him weird.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." TJ touched my hair and smiled, just then a kid tripped and their lunch landed on TJ.

"Fuck!" TJ shouted as he stood up and turned to the kid. "Watch where you're going." TJ got in the kid's face...and this kid was head quarterback of the football team.

"You wanna throw food, fine." TJ said as he grabbed the sandwich from my lunch try and put in the guys face. Next thing I know a food fight broke out, and Jake, myself, Jinxx and Andy got out of there.

"Nice one Angel!" Andy said as he laughed.

"Um..that wasn't me."

"Don't look at me, you know how I am when it comes to using magic in school." Jinxx said as we turned our attention to Jake who was whistling.

"Jake..." I crossed my arms.

"What...you saw how he was all over you!"

"Aww...Jakey got jealous!" I laughed and kissed Jake.

"Like you didn't feel a bad vibe from that guy."

"Actually I did."

"Oooh what is it?" Andy asked as he looked at me like a little kid.


	17. Chapter 17

I was about to tell the guys about him when a bunch of teachers started running to the lunch room.

"Hey what are you kids doing outside?" One teacher came up to us.

"There's a food fight and we really don't want to be apart of it." I answered.

"Did you see who started it?"

"No, I just saw food flying around."

"Okay, go to your next class." The teacher left as we started walking

"Angel, why didn't you tell him that TJ did it?" Jinxx asked me.

"Cause TJ is-"

"TJ is what?" Jake asked concerned.

"Never mind." I completely forgot what I was gonna say, which is really unlikely, but I still have that bad feeling about TJ.

We went to our next class. Everyone else were probably still in the lunch room cause of the food fight. Later on Lexus, Samie and Nicholas came in, they sat at their own table. Then Ronnie, Jacky, Max, Nichole and Craig came in.

"Is TJ in trouble?" I asked.

"No, that football player is." Ronnie answered.

"Wow." Andy said shaking his head.

We went through the school day, and for some reason I couldn't get TJ off of my mind. It was really really weird.

* * *

><p>After school, myself, Max and Johnny hung out. I got to know more about Johnny and Max looked really happy to have his childhood friend back. That night there was no sign of wolves.<p>

"Max?" I shook Max as he was sleeping next to me on my bed, he soon woke up.

"Huh dude?"

"Max...I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"The wolves."

"What about them?"

"There's no sign of them?"

"That's good dude."

"Yeah but..."

"They gave up, that's good. Leave it at that." He fell back asleep. I hope they really did give up.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now after New Years. No sign of rival wolves, and Lexus didn't dare bother Max, as long as Nicholas was around that is. Their band is pretty good too, except TJ. I don't like him, he seems like the kind of guy that's full of himself. I found out that Lexus and Samie sing...and together they're called Blacklisted Me, I heard one song from them when they played at the winter talent show. Eh it was alright, but it was nothing compared to Escape The Fate who actually won. Yes! I was so proud of Max, and the rest of the guys. I also heard a Get Scared song. They were pretty good too I admit. Johnny is a cool guy, very funny and outgoing and he's also responsible. Lloyd is very responsible as well I see him and Johnny as like the parents of that band. When they first came here, they didn't have a drummer but they asked this one kid in music class, his name is Dan and he agreed to join the band. When I would hang out with Johnny and Max we would never go to Johnny's house, he would never even mention it. We either hung out around town, in Dan's basement or at my place when my parents weren't there.

* * *

><p>TJ, what can I say about that boy. He is so full of himself! He hits on every girl in school including me, no matter what myself and Jake would do to stop him he kept coming back. He even knows about my relationship Jake, yet the boy doesn't give up. He acts like a dog! Speaking of dogs...those rival wolves stopped, but I still felt that they were around, and were just hiding really good.<p>

A few more months passed, things were quite normal well...normal for the town. We went on our senior trip which was fun, for a normal person. Jinxx made me promise not to use any spells on the trip. He's the only one who really doesn't use magic outside of the house. CC and Jake use it sometimes. As for Ashely he stopped using it to get girls. An incident happened on our senior trip, lets just say Ashley used a love potion on a bunch of girls at once, by "accident" and things got ugly fast, if it wasn't for myself and Andy coming into the rescue it would have gotten worse. CC is dating Samie, even though he denies it all the time to everyone. I have to admit though, Samie is an alright girl, other than the fact that she sometimes come to school looking like a girl version of Andy, she's okay. As for Lexus, she's fake, I don't trust her at all, especially after that vision I had from when she was talking to four wolves who attacked Nichole, but after the attacks stopped I just didn't get it.

* * *

><p>It was now spring break, usually everyone left for spring break, but I wanted to stay. My parents left for a vacation, I didn't want to go, especially if it would just be me there going alone, so I had Angel "convince" them to let me stay. During spring break, the rest of ETF, Jinxx, Ashley, Jacky, Derek, Ryan and Mika left on vacation. That first night of spring break Max stood with me again. The next day on Saturday I heard the doorbell ring. I got up out of bed as I stood their motionless, and the doorbell rang again and again. Max then started to wake up.<p>

"Answer the door dude!" He mumbled as put the pillow over his head. It was only noon, but Max still wanted to sleep, we did have a pretty crazy night last night. The doorbell kept ringing over and over again.

"Fuck dude!" Max said as he got up and ran downstairs. I ran and got to the door before him.

"Go back up." I whispered.

"Now you come downstairs." Max hissed and then kissed me and went back upstairs. I opened the door to find Ronnie.

"Dude what are you doing here?"

"Well I was gonna come last night, but I got caught up with some wolves."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that the wolves aren't gone." I turned around and saw Angel and almost jumped, she really has to stop doing that.

"But I thought they left for good."

"Apparently they didn't" I heard Andy say as he sat on the couch.

"Why must you guys do that?"

"Cause it's fun." I heard Jake say from the stairs.

"What's going on?" Max asked from the top of the stairs.

"The wolves are back." Ronnie said as Max's eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe it, and I'm sure Max couldn't either.

* * *

><p>We sat around the living room having breakfast while talking about the wolves that came back, like who they actually are.<p>

"I still think Lexus has something to do with it." Max said

"Yeah but Lexus is a vampire not a werewolf." Ronnie said.

"But still, she's probably controlling the wolves."

"Who are?.." Jake asked as everyone turned to me.

"What?"

"Angel you know these things." Andy said.

"I honestly don't know guys."

"But you always know things...why not now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Lexus and Samie are vampires. That's it."

We spent the rest of the morning talking then I got a phone call from CC, I answered and heard him yelling.

"Help!" Then the line went dead. I then saw Samie getting attacked by wolves and CC trying to help her.

"What happened?" I heard Ronnie ask.

"CC and Samie."


	19. Chapter 19

We all rushed to where CC and Samie were, but by the time we got there the wolves were gone. We then took them back to my lair, and we let them rest up.

"Okay, now that you're rested, what happened?" I asked as I crossed my arms. I looked over to CC as CC looked over to Samie and Samie looked at me and everyone else in the room.

"Lexus turned on me." She answered.

"Why, what happened, I mean I thought you two were best friends." Nichole asked.

"Yeah but I love CC and I couldn't keep any more secrets from him, so I told him everything and Lexus got upset."

"What do you mean, by everything?" Max asked as he sat down next to Nichole.

"She's a witch." CC said. As we all just turned to Samie with confused looks on our faces.

"Christian...let me explain..."

"Please do." Jake begged.

"I'll start from the beginning." Samie took a deep breath and then continued, "I was born a witch, when I met Lexus, she invited me to be apart of her music project, next thing I knew, she bit me, and turned me into a vampire. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be part vamp, and part witch or something...but turns out it is. She then told me about her plan...her plan to get to the top, and get back with Max. Of course there was one problem...you Nichole, and of course Angel. Lexus needed more help so she got in touch with Nicholas...She had him thinking all he would do is work on a song with us, but then she made me put a spell on him and the rest of guys to do whatever Lexus says. She told me that if I didn't she would take me to the vampire council and be sentenced to death. I did my magic, I thought that was all I had to do...but I was wrong. I also had to put on spell on them so that you wouldn't figure out that they were werewolves."

"That explains a lot." I said as I looked over to CC,

"Last night, I couldn't keep the secrets anymore, so I told CC and then Lexus found out I told him and she had the guys attack me." Samie continued.

"That bitch." Nichole mumbled but we all heard her.

"She is." Samie agreed

"Okay so now that we know who those fuckers are, why don't we go there and destroy them...for real this time." Ronnie said standing up.

"No!" Max shouted.

"Why?"

"Cause Johnny is best friend. I'm not gonna hurt him."

"But we have to."

"But you can't."

"Why not Samie?" Ronnie said turning to her.

"They're still under my spell, so they still have to do whatever Lexus tells them to do, stop them all you want, but until you stop Lexus they're still under her control."

"Here's a better idea, just take the spell off of them." Andy got in Samie's face.

"I would Andy, but I don't have my powers anymore."

"How do you not have your powers?"

"The witches council took them from me..."

"Of course, cause you can't be half witch and half vamp." I spoke out loud, realizing that in the witches handbook it says that if you are turned into any other super natural species, on your will or against it, that you have your powers taken away by the council.

"Exactly Angel...and once a vamp always a vamp. You can't go back, but witches...you can get your powers taken away."

"Why did you allow Lexus to change you?" Max asked.

"I didn't, she forcefully changed me. At first she didn't know I was a witch, all she needed was someone to be in her corner. Then after she changed me I told her about me being a witch and she made me use my powers. I knew that I would get my powers taken away and they were before New Years. I'm surprised Lexus kept me around for so long...probably because I'm still a vampire, but now I don't have a clan."

"You can be in ours." Max insisted, "We'll talk to the rest of the guys when they get back."

"Okay good, you have a little clan now, now back to the real issue at hand." Ronnie growled

"Oh yeah...the only way you can stop them now is if you destroy Lexus. Once their "master" is gone. They're free."

"Alright then so all we gotta do is kill Lexus." I said standing up.

"Works out for me." Nichole said getting up.


	20. Chapter 20

We all got up and followed Samie to Lexus' hideout. This really shouldn't be that hard since they're out numbered. We got in and saw Lexus talking to all of Get Scared, even Dan. We stood hidden as we listened to Lexus' plan.

"Find them. All of them, bring them back to me. You can take everyone else, but Nichole is mine."

"Easy." TJ said as he got up, and approached closer to my hiding place, as he grabbed me.

"Found them!" I pushed him off of me as everyone else came out.

"Back off TJ!" Jake hissed as he got in TJ's face, TJ just growled as I pulled Jake away.

"Less work for us." Lloyd joked.

"Samie, you brought them here, awww thanks." Lexus smiled.

"Yeah, to kill you." Samie said as Lexus just laughed.

"Good luck with that." Lexus hissed, as Nicholas, TJ, Johnny and Lloyd turned into wolves, Dan stood there and hissed at us showing us his fangs.

"So you turned him into a vamp after I left."

"Good for you Samie! You figured it out!"

"Shut up Lexus!" Nichole yelled.

"Make me."

* * *

><p>I have had it with Lexus, since day one. Now was my chance to finally get revenge. She's been doing nothing but making fun of me and telling me things like Max doesn't really like me, that he's using me to get over her. She's annoying and she's just a little slut. She destroys people mentally and ruins relationships. I hisses as I ran towards Lexus but I was stopped by Nick. Nick tackled me down and pinned me down growling in my face, then Max pushed off Nick.<p>

"Max!" I shouted as him and Nick fought. I looked around me. Jake and Angel was fighting TJ. Andy was fighting off Lloyd, Ronnie was fighting Johnny, Samie and CC were fighting Dan. That just left me and Lexus. Everyone had went off into separate areas, except Max and Nicholas. I got up and went after Lexus punches, kicks and hair pulling was involved.

"You think you are any match for me. You're weak!" Lexus shouted as she threw me into the wall. Fuck! She was right, I wasn't that strong to take her on all by myself. I looked around towards Max, he was losing. Even Nick was too strong for him.

"Give up now...and maybe I won't kill you and your friends."

"Never!" She then stepped on my neck

"Then you give me no choice." She held out a dagger.

"Ma-" I tried screaming.

"Nic!" Max screamed out my name

* * *

><p>I got there and saw Lexus with her foot on Nichole's neck, and a dagger in her hand, and Max got taken down by Nick. Nick was biting on Max's neck. I had to do something. I tackled Lexus to the ground as she dropped her dagger.<p>

"Nichole! The dagger!" I said as I held Lexus.

"Ugh! Witch what are you gonna do?" Lexus pushed me offer her as Nichole grabbed the dagger. Nick got off of Max and came running after me. I then used a spell putting fire around Nick. He was trapped in a circle of fire.

"Nichole! Kill her!" I said as I ran to Max and check on him. The fire wouldn't keep Nick gone for long. I was checking on Max, trying to heal him. I looked over to Nichole and Lexus, fighting over the dagger. I had to keep focus on Max, just then I was tackled by Nick and I heard a a scream from Nichole.


	21. Chapter 21

Nick then got off of me. I turned and Lexus on the ground, in a pool of blood. Nichole did it, I got up and hugged her as all the others came into the room and we had a group hug. Nick, Johnny, Llyod and TJ turned back into human forum as we turned to them.

"Sorry man, you know I didn't-"

"It's okay dude, you had no control over that bitch." Max cut off Johnny and have him a hug.

"Well now that this is over, who wants pizza?" Jake asked with a smile as he put his wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Pizza sounds good." Samie said with a smile.

"Fuck Yes! PIZZA PARTY!" CC screamed at the top of his lungs jumping in the air.

* * *

><p>We all left to get pizza, it felt good to finally know the drama was over. Now I could go back to focusing on school. The others came back and were excited to hear the news about Lexus so we had another pizza party, this time the bands were playing a local concert together, to raise money for lung cancer, and smoking awareness. Which is sorta ironic cause half of those guys smoke. Everything was perfect. We all graduated and had a huge party which my parents threw for me, and the rest of the gang. Life was perfect. I had my friends, my parents, Max, and oh yeah I was immortal! Moving here wasn't so bad after all.<p>

* * *

><p>After graduating and the party it was time for all of us to move on with life. BVB was signed to a record label and they wanted them to go on tour right away. ETF was also signed with a record label and was moving to LA. I got Nichole's parents to agree to her moving with them. Get Scared was going back to their hometown of Utah to work on a new album. FIR was also signed to a label and going out to LA too. Now that think about it actually we're all going to live in LA, except for Get Scared, but they promised that they would visit. We promised each other that while we wasn't touring we would hang out on the streets of LA and party. We all agreed as we drove our way out of Transylvania.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>


End file.
